Quarantaine
by KellyDS
Summary: Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette de Felicity. Son regard perdu quelque part à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, les bras reposant contre ses flancs, elle n'était pas là.
1. Chapter 1

_He was earthly she was aerial._

_He was made of clay and iron _

_She was made of fire and dreaming_

_ Graham Joyce_

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers les portes de l'ascenseur, avant de sourire malicieusement. Elle attrapa son IPod et alors que les premières notes entrainantes d'une chanson se mirent à jouer, elle bondit de son fauteuil, un tas de dossiers entre ses mains. Oliver, bien que contre son gré, avait fini par s'en aller. Sa mère avait été disculpée des charges retenues contre elle et avait retrouver la maison familiale depuis une semaine, Théa avait donc tenu à organiser une petite réunion de retrouvailles. Felicity avait senti Oliver tendu et anxieux toute la journée durant à l'idée de devoir passer quelques heures avec sa famille devant un simple film. Il les aimait plus que tout au monde, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il appréhendait toujours ces moments ensemble, l'impression de ne plus être la personne qu'elles avaient aimée trop présente. Il ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. La jeune femme le voyait dans sa totalité, elle n'était pas douée avec les gens en général, elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Oliver, Felicity savait, purement et simplement. Alors elle avait tentée de l'apaiser, de le faire rire, parfois sans réellement essayer, elle l'avait assuré qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seule et qu'elle aurait fini la classification des dossiers en une heure tout au plus. Elle aimait être seule dans le panthéon, surplomber la ville et toute la folie qui l'habitait, pouvoir être, sans avoir à se soucier de son comportement, des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le business d'Oliver, son patron. Ici, elle était à l'abri de tout. Des murmures et des ragots qui la peignaient comme la maitresse avare du grand boss. Oui, Felicity aimait travailler la nuit, loin de tout.

Refermant le tiroir d'un coup de hanche, elle attrapa son menu chinois à emporter et enfourna tant bien que mal quelques nouilles dans sa bouche. Felicity enfila son manteau et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque le bip agonisant d'un ordinateur résonna dans le bureau d'Oliver.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Oliver ! Est-ce que c'est réellement si difficile que ça d'éteindre un ordinateur ? _Maugréa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau_

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil d'Oliver et s'autorisa une imitation dont la justesse n'était pas discutable. Un second son d'alarme rappela à Felicity la raison de sa présence. Elle alluma l'écran et alors que l'image du message reçu se formait devant ses yeux, le sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça aussitôt. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard de l'écran face à elle. Le déclic familier des conduits d'aération s'enclencha et un frisson d'horreur parcouru le corps de la jeune femme. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le bureau, les yeux clos. Elle s'autorisa l'espace de quelques secondes, à se laisser rattraper par les conséquences de ce qui venait de se passer. C'est dans un calme effrayant, qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, la main tremblante, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'enfoncer l'alarme qui résonna presque aussitôt, la faisant sursauter. Le mécanisme d'isolement dont été doté l'établissement actionné, Felicity était à présent enfermée dans le bureau. Elle retira son manteau, le posa délicatement sur le porte habit à ses côtés et épousseta quelques poussières invisibles sur sa robe. Elle se redressa, les épaules biens droites, et fixa les portes de l'ascenseur. Ils ne tarderaient pas, et Felicity serait damnée si qui que ce soit la voyait en état de panique.

- Si tu dois mourir ici, fais-le aussi dignement que possible Felicity. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Pas de larmes, pas de cris, no problemo. Le calme du calme, tout roule, c'est pas grave… _Elle se tut, interrompant le flux de parole momentanément._ Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas calme ça ! _Elle leva les mains devant elle_. Ok, inspire, compte jusqu'à 10. Tout ira bien.

Depuis l'appel qu'avait reçu Oliver, il avait agit uniquement par automatisme. L'esprit bien trop occupé, avait cédé sa place. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il était arrivé là, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir conduit, ni même d'avoir bougé en réalité. Oliver avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté de se mentir ou de se chercher des excuses plus ridicules les une que les autres, lorsqu'il était question de Felicity, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait était aussi irrationnelle que surdimensionnée. Il avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'abri quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait quelques fois même blessé durant le processus, la laissant croire qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe que formait Diggle, la jeune femme et lui. Mais voilà qu'une menace qu'il n'avait pas même vu venir les avaient frappé de plein fouet. C'est le visage fermé et coupable qu'il avait débarqué au panthéon. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette de Felicity. Son regard perdu quelque part à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, les bras reposant contre ses flancs. Elle n'était pas là. Préférant s'isoler du monde complètement, une façon de gérer les évènements qu'Oliver avait fini par reconnaître en elle.

- Felicity, _un murmure, une conjure_

Il se dirigea si promptement vers la jeune blonde qu'il ne se fit arrêter qu'une fois à quelques pas seulement de la porte de son bureau. Felicity sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle chassa presque aussitôt l'expression d'angoisse sur son visage et lui sourit en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Oliver quitta un instant son assistante des yeux pour lorgner l'homme qui l'empêchait d'avancer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la dizaines de personnes s'activant dans de grandes combinaisons, mettant en place une sorte de sasse entre l'entrée du panthéon et le bureau dans lequel se trouvait Felicity. Cette dernière s'aperçut qu'Oliver venait tout juste de comprendre la gravité de la situation et s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Oliver ! _sa voix était bien trop aigue._ Ne te laisse pas impressionner par les combinaisons. C'est fou non ? Moi qui pensais que ça ne se faisait que dans les films, je suis vraiment…

- Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _murmura-t-il les muscles si tendus que l'on pouvait apercevoir ses veines palpiter. _

- Ne panique pas, c'est vraiment pas grand chose. Tu sais simplement. _Elle gigota quelques instants._ Un virus a été propagé par les conduits d'aération. J'ai suivi le protocole de contamination et _elle laissa sa main se promener devant elle_, nous voilà.

- Un virus… _Il se retourna aussitôt vers l'homme derrière lui_. Quel genre de virus ? Où est l'antidote ? _La posture et la voix d'Oliver n'avait rien d'amicales, il était glacial et exigeait une réponse immédiate._

- Non n'avons pas encore déterminé la nature du virus pour le moment, mon équipe est entrain de mettre en place un sasse afin de pouvoir accéder à la pièce et ainsi être en mesure de pratiquer une batterie de tests sur Mlle Smoak. Nous serons alors capable d'en savoir plus.

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous ne savez rien ! _Cracha le justicier. Il agrippa un peu plus fort que nécessaire le bras du médecin spécialisé et ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent un peu._ Elle pourrait être entrain de mourir à l'heure qu'il est, et vous ne savez rien ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que ma famille sponsorise vos recherches ? Si vous ne trouvez pas ce qu'elle a, si elle ne s'en sort pas, si elle ressort de là ne serait-ce qu'avec une seule séquelle, que Dieu vous vienne en aide, parce que je vais vous faire regretter votre incompétence de façon si violente…

- Mr Queen, soyez assuré que nous faisons absolument tout ce qui est possible pour trouver l'origine de ce virus. _Il s'excusa et se remit au travail, faisant abstraction de la menace qui lui avait été manifesté _

Oliver ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas affronter Felicity, alors qu'il était pétrifié par la peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux, l'angoisse qu'elle tentait de cacher et plus que tout, l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée. Il ne le supporterait pas. Et puis sa voix, simplement son nom dans un murmure, lui parvint. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il était à nouveau contre la porte du bureau, avec pour seul objectif la jeune femme. Elle et rien d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. _Sa voix était posée, ne doutant pas une seconde de la véracité de ses propres propos. Oliver en eut un haut le cœur. Bien sur qu'elle ne le pensait pas fautif, elle qui trouvait du bon en chacun._

Bien sûr que si Felicity, tout ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute. Les arrestations, les blessures, les kidnappings et maintenant ça. _Il laissa ses paupières se fermer sous le poids de la culpabilité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Felicity avait posé sa main délicatement sur le verre, à la hauteur de son visage, comme si elle avait voulu le toucher, le rassurer. _Mais je vais trouver qui a fait ça ! Est-ce que tu as pu traquer le signal depuis l'ordinateur ? Donne moi une piste. _Cette dernière secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. _Felicity ! Tu penses réellement que je n'ai pas vu que tu t'es mordu la lèvre…

- C'est faux ! je ne l'ai pas fait ! Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Je ne mens pas.

- Encore une fois. Tu mens et tu en es incapable.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai! Tu pourrais pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir vu ? Je suis en quarantaine, j'ai bien droit à ça non ? Très bien ! je l'ai traqué mais Oliver, n'y va pas ! C'est trop « simple ». Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour y arriver, il voulait que je le trouve là bas ! C'est un piège. Et si, non, pas si, il va te contaminer à ton tour à la minute où tu passeras le pas de la porte.

- Je prends le risque ! Donne moi l'adresse.

- Oliver je t'en supplie non.

- Felicity, tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas un droit de véto dans cette situation. Tu ne peux pas décider de nous venir en aide à Diggle et à moi à chaque fois que l'on se met dans le pétrin, et attendre de nous que nous ne fassions rien en retour. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Felicity s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblèrent se tarir quelque part dans sa trachée. Une quinte de toux la frappa presque aussitôt, elle porta une main à sa bouche, tentant désespérément d'étouffer les râles. L'impression d'oppression vive au niveau du thorax, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur Oliver, qu'elle y lit l'horreur qu'il éprouvait. Inquiète et confuse, elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de retourner les paumes de ses mains. Le visage blême, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Du sang. Autour d'elle, les médecins spécialisés en infectiologies se mirent à s'agiter, à la façon d'un essaim d'abeille que l'on vient tout juste de déranger à coup de bâtons. Oliver complètement démuni ne parvenait pas à comprendre les quelques mots qui lui parvenaient. Hémoptysie, détérioration croissante de la capacité respiratoire, décolorations des extrémités, possible embolie pulmonaire. Il retourna son attention vers la jeune femme au visage pâle, elle tenta de s'accrocher au bureau, titubant quelque peu, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_**Et voilà, le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction, en esperant que vous l'avez apprécié, à tout bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre**_

_**See you soon little moons**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holala, que d'émotions, un énorme merci pour les reviews. Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et puis rien de mieux qu'un peu de pression (toute douce) pour garder le rythme et l'inspiration. Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette FF **

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Ps : Ne me lynchez pas, l'utilisation du "Ollie" est uniquement pour Sara ( comme dans la série haha)**

_I admit, I was afraid to love. Not just love, but love her._

_For she was stunning mystery. She carried things deep inside her that no one has yet to understand and I, I was afraid to fail like the others._

_She was the ocean, and I was just a boy who loved waves but was completely terrifed to swim. _

_ Chirstopher Poindexter_

Il était sur le point de devenir fou, se tenant si près du précipice menant à la folie. Si près et pourtant si loin de la souffrance qu'il avait enduré sur l'île. Il n'avait jamais voulu de tout ça. Il avait tout fait pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Son objectif lorsqu'il était revenu à Starling City était d'une clarté limpide. Rayer chaque nom annoté sur le petit calepin que lui avait donné son père. Rayer leurs noms avant même que leurs corps sans vie ne percutent le sol. Il avait, pour ça, fait un trait sur son passé, sur son avenir. Plus aucun rêve, plus aucun espoir auxquels il oserait s'accrocher. Froid, calculateur et distant. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu, prouver au monde entier, qu'il n'avait pas changé. Qu'il était toujours et encore le playboy incorrigible. Et puis elle avait tout bouleversé, tous ses plans, tous les murs qu'il avait mis des années à construire autour de lui. Il lui avait suffit de lever ses yeux bleus de son écran d'ordinateur. Un regard, une moue désapprobatrice et une maladresse extraordinaire. Il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite bien sûr. Pourtant, il s'était mis à lui rendre visite de plus en plus, pour des services qu'il aurait probablement pu avoir ailleurs. Et puis sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'était retrouvé dans sa voiture, lui servant sur un plateau d'argent son secret, son identité sans être certain qu'elle le garderait. Evidemment, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait été là pour lui, ce jour là et tous les jours depuis lors. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, Felicity l'avait bouleversé, l'avait arraché de sa torpeur, de sa culpabilité dévastatrice. Elle l'avait percé à nu. Mais, alors qu'il regardait sa pâle silhouette reliée à des machines qu'il espérait salvatrices, il se rendit compte qu'elle, n'avait jamais cesser de se protéger derrières des murailles bien organisées. Un donjon. Elle ne s'était probablement jamais sentie assez en sécurité pour lui faire voir ce qu'elle cachait, ce qu'elle gardait loin des yeux de tous. Cette pensée lui donna un haut le cœur. Felicity était la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il connaisse, elle était son encre, sa joie de vivre et bien qu'il ne le comprenne pas tout à fait encore, l'amour auquel il pensait ne plus avoir droit. Mais qu'était-il pour elle ?

- Oliver, il faut que tu t'asseyes, ou que tu sortes prendre l'air ! Tu vas finir par te rendre dingue, ou à défaut, me rendre dingue.

- Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas me battre contre un virus John. Je ne peux pas me battre conte quelque chose que je ne vois pas. John acquiesça, aussi inquiet que son ami. Il faut que j'aille à cet entrepôt, je me dois d'au moins essayer.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul Oliver.

- C'est moi qu'il veut voir, c'est moi qu'il aura. Reste ici, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule en se réveillant.

Oliver n'attendit pas de réponse, sa décision prise, rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Il trouverait l'homme qui avait pris Felicity pour cible et il le détruirait, sans retenue et sans remord. Il l'avait déjà fait. Et si ce jour là, il avait été effrayé par la violence de sa réaction, par le besoin viscéral de tuer le « Count » pour assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas peur. La place que tenait Felicity auparavant flouté, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se mentir. Aussitôt qu'Oliver disparut, John s'empressa de composer un numéro sur son téléphone. Felicity le tuerait si elle savait Oliver sans back up.

L'entrepôt abandonné semblait vide et sans activité, Oliver ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne scanna pas les alentours, il ne tenta pas de cacher sa venue. A vrai dire, il entra en grandes pompes, claquant derrière lui la porte principale. Son arc visant le sol, il se contenta d'avancer vers le seul endroit éclairé dans le bâtiment. Une sorte de cercle de lumière où il distinguait une petite table en fer sur laquelle on avait laissé un ordinateur. Les poings serrés, il atteint enfin l'écran qui s'illumina presque immédiatement. Un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas s'afficha, un homme au visage pâle et maigre. Il sourit, laissant apercevoir une rangée de dents jaunies par les années et la maladie ? Oliver serra sa mâchoire et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix du criminel se fit entendre.

- Et bien ne serait-ce l'archer lui même ? Ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Queen ? _Il eut un rire rauque, rapidement suivit une quinte de toux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, Oliver ne le quitta pas des yeux, mémorisant chaque détail qui lui étaient donnés._ Je vous attendais, comment va votre magnifique assistante ? Un peu surqualifiée pour le poste ne diriez-vous pas ? _Il balaya le sujet d'un revers de la main_. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça je présume. Est-ce qu'elle est déjà sujette aux caillots de sang ? Le premier est toujours surprenant et puis avec un peu d'anticoagulant, ça s'améliore pour quelques heures… Jusqu'à ce que le reste des organes se mettent à lâcher eux aussi.

- Où est l'antidote ! _Gronda Oliver_

- Patience, il est extrêmement impoli d'interrompre un discours Oliver, vos parents ne vous l'ont pas appris ? _Il secoua la tête, exaspéré._ Bon, où en étais-je ? Oh oui, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai contaminé votre assistante, peut être même pensez-vous que cela vous était destiné. Vous auriez tort, Mademoiselle Smoak était bel et bien la cible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi !

- Et bien Monsieur Queen, nous avons aujourd'hui le même objectif. J'avais besoin de vous savoir motivé, prêt à tout. Vous voulez l'antidote ? Et bien il se trouve que moi aussi ! _Oliver inspira une goulée d'air, le désespoir menaçant de prendre le dessus._

- Qui le détient ?

- Oh des gens vraiment pas commodes… Vous savez, le genre de personne qui lorsque vous avez fini de travailler pour eux, préfère s'assurer que vous ne parlerez pas. De façon assez définitive. _Oliver frappa son poing contre la table, l'écran d'ordinateur menaçant quelques secondes de s'écrouler sur le sol._

- Qui !

- Les Borokos. _Oliver expira l'air qu'il retenait inconsciemment dans ses poumons. Il ne connaissait pas ce nom. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée, la moindre notion de ce nom ! Et ils détenaient l'antidote qui sauverait Felicity._

- Oh, laissez moi deviner, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. Cela devrait vous donner une idée de leur efficacité et de la dangerosité de la chose.

- Où vous voulez simplement me mener en bateau. _Siffla Oliver. L'homme se mit à rire sombrement._

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de vous mener en bateau. Ma santé en dépend. Et si mes calculs sont bons, il nous reste à votre très chère blonde et moi même moins de 8heures. Oh et une fois que vous aurez récupéré les antidotes, n'essayez pas de m'avoir. Je détiens la seconde potion salvatrice comme on dit. Contentez-vous de me contacter par ce biais._ Il lança un regard noir à Oliver avant de reprendre_. Puis-je vous suggérer de vous dépêcher maintenant.

La vidéo conférence s'interrompit brusquement, laissant Oliver complètement seul et amorphe. Il laissa ses paupières se clore, à mesure que l'ampleur de la situation se faisait en lui. Il semblerait que Felicity soit devenue son moyen de pression. Et elle l'était devenue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'image de l'homme qui avait contaminé sa partenaire, fut bientôt remplacée par cette dernière. Sa frêle silhouette étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, des sifflements douloureux s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque expiration, ses ongles vernis cherchant à s'agripper à un ancrage quelconque en vain. Oliver dû retenir un haut le cœur, il n'était pas prêt à affronter ces images. Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas à elle. Elle était si lumineuse, si magnifique, l'opposé de ce qu'était Oliver…

Trop occupé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Avec rapidité, il se retourna, une flèche dans son arc, prêt à tirer. Deux ombres se déplaçaient avec hâte dans sa direction, il fronça les sourcils avant de ranger sa flèche.

- Oh s'il te plait range moi cette arc veux-tu ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A tirer sur un officier de police ? Seigneur… _Quentin leva les yeux au ciel_. Tandis que Sara sembla s'excuser silencieusement pour son père.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Se contenta de répondre Oliver se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie_

- On vient t'aider. Digg nous a appelé Ollie. _Elle se posta devant l'archer le faisant s'arrêter contre son gré._ Il ne s'agit pas que de toi ici. Felicity est importante pour nous tous ! Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous venir en aide et on va le lui rendre !

- Cette gamine mérite qu'on se range tous du même côté ! Alors archer, héros solitaire ou non, tu vas te taire et nous laisser t'aider. Maintenant tu déguerpies vite fait d'ici et tu files à l'hôpital pour être présent lorsque Felicity se réveillera, et nous, on va à la pèche aux informations sur ces Borokos. _Lance haussa les sourcils, écartant les quelconques réclamations d'un revers de la main vers la sortie._

Oliver sembla hésiter quelques instants, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre et puis la mention de Felicity le fit céder. Il acquiesça se dirigeant déjà vers sa moto. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer en trombes, Sara déposa délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras. Presque aussitôt, les muscles tendus du jeune homme se relâchèrent, s'autorisant enfin à lâcher prise.

- Sara…

- Je sais Ollie. Mais tout ira bien ! On va trouver cet antidote. Et en un rien de temps, elle sera à nouveau sur ces pieds à balbutier des répliques embarrassantes qui nous font tant rire. _Oliver sourit tristement._

- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il baissa les yeux. Je ne pense pas être capable de vivre sans elle.

- Je sais, et lorsqu'elle ira mieux, tu arrêteras de faire l'idiot, et tu le lui diras. _Elle se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre._ Tiens nous au courant d'accord ? Et dis lui bien qu'elle me doit toujours un verre. _Elle tapota une dernière fois l'épaule d'Oliver et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrepôt, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité, elle ajouta._ Oh, et excuse mon père, il considère Felicity comme sa propre fille, et l'idée de la perdre semble lui faire perdre son tact et ses moyens…

- Elle fait ça n'est ce pas ? Felicity, elle a tendance à nous faire perdre nos moyens en effet.

D'un mouvement rapide, il enfila son casque et démarra sans cérémonie, laissant le sort de Felicity à Sara et son père pour quelques heures. Il ne le voulait pas bien entendu. Il aurait voulu chercher toutes les informations lui même. Au diable les informations, s'il s'était écouté, il aurait simplement déboulé dans leurs QG, arc en main. Mais l'idée de savoir Felicity se réveiller sans lui, lui était tout simplement insupportable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre très chers Olicity lovers, oh et petit commentaire avant de reprendre, j'avais oublié de préciser pour le chapitre précédent que j'avais pris quelques libertés en décidant que dans cette histoire, Lance savait le secret d'Oliver :) _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions  
_

_« You have never had to steal my breath or take it away, somehow you have always managed to convince me to hand it over freely. » _

_Tyler Knott Gregson _

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour se retrouver à l'hôpital, il avait gravit les marches menant à « sa chambre » deux à deux sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait bousculé quelques personnes sur son passage sans même une excuse. Il n'avait pas diminuer le rythme de ses pas devant l'infirmerie. Et puis lorsqu'il avait fini par atteindre le pas de la porte, son corps tout entier s'était purement et simplement immobilisé. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jeune femme, les jambes croisées l'une sous l'autre, elle offrait un sourire à John qui s'était lancé dans une histoire. Elle buvait ses paroles, son regard fixé sur son interlocuteur, lui faisant ressentir qu'il était le centre de son attention. Elle avait pour habitude de le faire avec Oliver aussi, le mettant au départ si mal à l'aise devant la possibilité que même après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, quelqu'un pouvait toujours voir en lui une personne qui méritait qu'on l'entende, qu'on la voit.

Alors il ne trouva pas en lui la force de bouger, laissant Digg raconter le nombre de fois où il lui avait faussé compagnie. Bientôt, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à sourire lui aussi devant les réactions de la jeune femme.

- Ça ressemble en effet à ce qu'Oliver ferait ! _plaisanta Felicity _

- Et bien pour ma défense, Digg était extrêmement crédule pour un soldat… _finit par intervenir Oliver en s'avançant vers la vitre séparant les deux hommes de Felicity. Celle-ci lui sourit, scannant rapidement son apparence à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure _

- Felicity je ne suis pas blessé. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question. _Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, lui assurant qu'elle allait bien. Il ne l'a crut pas, elle le vit, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne le firent remarquer, se contentant de savoir l'autre à leurs côtés pour l'instant. _

John se leva promptement, annonçant qu'une boisson chaude était de rigueur. Il donna deux petites tapes dans le dos d'Oliver, une sorte d'encouragement muet entre deux hommes incapables de parler de sentiments. Oliver acquiesça subtilement, il était tant d'affronter la réalité. Felicity attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever péniblement s'avançant de façon peu assurée vers la vitre où se tenait Oliver, le visage, le corps tout entier en réalité, crispé. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle voulait se lever, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs mais fut coupé par le doigt de Felicity qui pointa sa bouche avant de le pointer vers lui. Un avertissement. Il ravala ses mots et pinça ses lèvres, la regardant anxieusement avancer vers lui.

- Ce verre est complètement stupide ! _gronda Oliver_

- Ce verre te protège de moi Oliver. Enfin non pas de moi, mais de ce que j'ai… _Elle se tut, agacée, avant d'abandonner cette conversation pour en reprendre une autre. _Tu y es allé ! _Oliver acquiesça sans un mot._ Oliver tu aurais pu te faire contaminer toi aussi ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas… _Oliver la coupa_

- Me faire contaminer m'importe peu. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire

- Ça ne valait pas les risques que tu as pris… _Oliver releva brusquement la tête, plongeant son regard incrédule dans ceux de la jeune blonde. Il tenta d'y lire toutes les informations sur elle qui lui échappaient. _

- Ça ne valait pas les risques encourus ? _Il secoua la tête_. Felicity est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'importance que tu as ? _Il serra ses poings, impuissant. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre à quel point elle leurs était vitale ? A quel point elle lui était vitale. _

La jeune femme baissa la tête, les émotions à vif. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire nécessitait plus de courage qu'elle ne pensait avoir. Pourtant, elle se devait de le lui rappeler, il méritait de les entendre. Avec une grande inspiration, elle posa sa main tremblante contre le verre qui les séparait, Oliver l'imita presque aussitôt, la vitre devenant presque une terrible métaphore de leur relation depuis début de leur collaboration, proche mais retenu par une frontière.

- Oliver, _elle se racla la gorge,_ promets-moi de ne pas rester seul. _Elle continua avant qu'il n'ait la chance de parler_. Ne me répond pas, contente-toi de m'écouter et ensuite, nous n'en reparlerons plus. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne pas te reclure sur ton île par culpabilité, quoi qu'il m'arrive tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu te penses coupable de tous les malheurs de cette ville, mais c'est faux. C'est faux et tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau, pas en ce qui me concerne, pas en ce qui concerne qui que ce soit qui s'est volontairement allié à toi. _Elle plongea son regard, attendant de sa part un acquiescement, ce qu'il fit, non par accord, mais parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre. _Très bien, maintenant, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas de glace menthe chocolat dans mes mains à l'heure qu'il est ? Non parce qu'on pourrait quand même penser que lorsqu'on est face à la mort comme ça, certains privilèges nous seraient accordés…

- Felicity

- Pardon, les vieilles habitudes sont dures à changer, j'ai commencé à rire de choses à des kilomètres du drôle depuis mon plus jeune âge. Bon, qu'on m'apporte mon ordinateur portable, que je puisse enfin vous aider…

- Oh tu ne vas rien faire du tout, si ce n'est te recoucher et gentiment attendre qu'on t'apporte l'antidote. _Felicity eut l'air outrée._ Lance et Sara s'occupent de récupérer les informations dont j'ai besoin.

- Que.. Sara et Lance ? _Elle soupira._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à vous dire que je ne voulais pas que vous préveniez tout le monde…

- Oh remercie John dans ce cas, _il entendit le commentaire traitant John de sournois et sourit. _Et puis Sara m'aurait probablement arraché les yeux si on ne l'avait pas prévenue que tu étais en danger. J'ai parfois peur qu'elle se décide à franchir le pas un jour et te kidnappe pour elle seule… _Felicity ne put retenir un rire éclatant. Oliver la suivit, tout deux pouvant sans peine s'imaginer une telle scène. Felicity haussa les épaules_

- Elle me payerait peut être en glace et en vin… C'est une proposition à ne pas prendre à la légère Oliver.

- Sois assurée que lorsque tu seras sortie de cette bulle de verre, je t'offrirai plus de glace que tu ne peux en manger Felicity. Et lorsque tu te seras rendue compte de la quantité à consommer, tu me prêteras même une cuillère.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, cours toujours. Ne me sous estime pas, je suis une machine, rien ne m'arrête…_Avant qu'Oliver n'ait l'occasion de répliquer, John réapparut à leurs côtés._

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? _Demandant Diggle dubitatif en tendant une tasse de café à Oliver, Felicity se mit à rire avant de lui répondre_

- Oliver pense être capable de remplir mon estomac de glace… _Ce fut au tour de John de rire_

- Oh Oliver, ne te fais pas avoir par sa petite carrure, cette femme n'a pas de fond. _Felicity acquiesça, un sourire satisfait sur son visage en pointant du doigt leur ami. _

Depuis quelques heures, respirer était devenu une tâche à part entière, Felicity ne parvenait plus à tenir sur ses jambes plus de quelques secondes, tant bien qu'elle finit par céder et retourna se coucher. Le dossier de son lit remonté, elle luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts, la peur de ne plus être capable de se réveiller la rongeant. Bien évidemment, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, tout le monde était déjà bien trop inquiet pour elle. Oliver n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée, se tenant bien droit, aussi proche que la barrière de verre le lui permettait. Il se contentait de rester à ses côtés, en silence. Et Felicity lui en fut reconnaissante, se sachant incapable de réellement suivre ou répondre à une quelconque discussion. Elle sentait son corps perdre du terrain contre ses assaillants minutes après minutes, les symptômes prenant le contrôle, ne laissant derrière eux, qu'une coquille vide. Elle aurait voulu être en mesure de laisser à Oliver, Diggle et Sara une plus belle image d'elle. Qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que trop tard qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Leur épargner l'angoisse qui se dessinait sur leurs visages alors qu'ils l'observaient. Mais elle n'en avait pas eut la force.

Elle n'aperçut qu'à moitié Sara et Lance entrer dans la pièce, les visages sombres. Oliver fut à leurs côtés presque immédiatement, ils se murmurèrent quelques paroles inaudibles. Felicity tenta de se mobiliser dans son lit à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur Oliver. Elle connaissait cette expression, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, quoi qu'il advienne de sa propre vie. Non ! Voulut-elle crier, non ! Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ses cordes vocales refusant de collaborer. Les deux membres de la famille Lance quittèrent la pièce non sans avoir offert un sourire compatissant à la jeune femme. Oliver finit par la regarder à son tour et avant qu'elle ne puisse rassembler ses forces pour le supplier de ne pas y aller, il répondit à sa demande muette.

- Je dois y aller Felicity ! Et crois moi, c'est probablement la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Je dois te sauver pour me sauver, tu comprends ? _Il acquiesça à un homme derrière elle qu'elle ne remarqua que lorsqu'il s'empara d'un cathéter relié à sa main. Il voulait l'endormir réalisa-t-elle trop tard. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix d'Oliver _« A dans quelques heures Felicity_. »_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais me revoilà avec le 4__ème__ chapitre. Le 5__ème__ étant déjà presque prêt, vous ne patienterez pas beaucoup, pinky swear ! _

_Bonne lecture et surtout encore mille fois merci de suivre cette fiction, vous faites ma journée à chaque fois. _

_I overheard the man whisper, « I am a lover not a fighter » and to myself I thought, I, am in fact, both. For is it love at all if it's not worth fighting for ? _

_ Tyler Knott Gregson _

Ce qu'il lu dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne succombe à l'injection qu'on lui administrait retourna l'estomac d'Oliver. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et se refocaliser sur la mission qui l'attendait maintenant, pour que les sentiments qu'avaient eu Felicity ne soient pas la dernière chose qui lui soit destiné. Il serra les poings, posant une dernière fois son regard sur le corps de la jeune blonde, le besoin primaire de l'envelopper dans ses bras si fort qu'il en fut lui même surpris. Sara, l'attendant dans le couloir lui rappela qu'ils devaient faire le plus vite possible, il acquiesça et rejoint son groupe d'ami, laissant derrière lui le sentiment de trahison.

Il passa son index sur les flèches disposées méticuleusement devant lui, s'assurant qu'elles soient aussi aiguisées que sa volonté d'achever toute personne qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Il prêtait une attention particulière à Sara et Lance qui exposaient les informations qu'ils avaient pu dénicher sur l'organisation des Borokos.

- Et bien, ça en fait des informations _lâcha Diggle sarcastique, Sara lui répondit par une grimace faisait sourire le soldat._ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, nous savons de ces Borokos que ce sont des touches à tous aussi bien à la drogue qu'au trafic humain et finalement à la recherche ? _Lance acquiesça, lui aussi peu satisfait de la tournure que prenait les choses._

- J'ai le seul et unique renseignement dont j'avais besoin _les coupa Oliver en refermant brusquement le coffre après y avoir retirer son arc._ Leur localisation.

- Quel est le plan ? _S'enquit Lance_

- Le plan est très simple _répondit Oliver froidement_. Je vais entrer par les portes principales, je vais tirer à vue et avancer jusqu'au bureau de ce petit chef de chantier et une fois qu'il aura parlé, je le tuerai à son tour. _John leva les yeux au ciel _

- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais dire ce que Felicity aurait dit, « tu parles d'une drama queen. » Tu n'es pas le seul qui veut Felicity en vie Oliver ! Tu ne peux pas nous refuser le droit de t'aider.

- John a raison. Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à cette organisation seul ! Nous viendrons avec toi. _Oliver hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par accepter._

- Très bien, dans ce cas, Sara rend une petite visite à notre ami contaminé lui aussi, récupère la deuxième partie de l'antidote et fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse

- Oh Ollie, j'ai déjà son sort bien planifié. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes cela dit, je vous rejoindrai ensuite à l'entrepôt des Borokos.

- Je vais faire comme si vous ne parliez pas de planification d'assassinats devant un officier de police et l'air de rien, vous demander ce que moi je suis censé faire.

- Vous serez nos yeux et nos oreilles là dedans, Felicity vous a donné des cours, vous devriez vous en sortir mieux que nous tous réunis _finit par avouer Oliver._

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout à fait compris… Elle m'apprenait à manier le programme satanique qu'est Excel… Pas à hacker une organisation de criminels… _Diggle arqua ses sourcils, en penchant légèrement la tête, visiblement peu convaincu des dires du détective _

- Bon… elle m'a peut être montré comment me débrouiller au cas ou elle ne serait pas là et que j'étais abandonné avec les idiots que vous êtes, voilà, bon, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Mettez vos oreillettes et je devrais pouvoir guider vos fesses dans ce merdier. _Maugréa Lance_

Tapis dans l'obscurité, John et Oliver guettaient l'entrepôt face à eux, le vent glacial fouettant leurs visages les gardant à l'affut. Depuis leur départ, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, pas eux. Les mots, ils le savaient plus que quiconque, n'étaient pas digne de confiance. Ils étaient incapable de s'en servir, ne faisant qu'aggraver les choses. Alors ils s'étaient contentés d'agir, un art qu'ils pratiquaient avec excellence, sachant tous deux les risques qu'ils s'apprêtaient à encourir et l'unique résultat acceptable qu'ils devaient atteindre. Ils n'étaient plus là pour effrayer, pour donner une deuxième chance ou pour arrêter qui que ce soit. Le souvenir de la promesse de ne plus prendre de vie qu'ils s'étaient faite encore fraîche dans leur mémoire, ils ne se sentaient cependant pas coupables. Ils s'étaient attaqués à l'une des leurs. La voix de Lance résonna dans leurs oreilles, annonçant le début de leur mission. Ils furent presque aussitôt devant l'entrée principale et c'est avec une sérénité effrayante, qu'ils ouvrirent les portes dévoilant un groupe d'hommes armé de pistolets. Deux premiers corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, touchés par la même flèche, avant que les criminels ne prennent conscience de ce qu'il se passait. John n'était pas en reste, tirant au moindre mouvement, ne s'arrêtant que pour recharger son arme.

La corde de son arc mordant la chair de ses doigts, Oliver tirait ses flèches à une vitesse déconcertante, ne se focalisant que sur la porte que les hommes de mains semblaient vouloir protéger. Bientôt, le bruit de coups de feu, de flèches atteignant le cœur de leurs cibles mourut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une sensation d'acouphène. Un sifflement aigue qui accentua la perception de son corps, les battements de son cœur, son souffle rapide, une douleur à l'épaule. Abandonnant son arc, Oliver lança son poing dans le flanc du dernier homme se tenant entre lui et le remède pour Felicity, la force du coup déclencha une douleur le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule qu'il ne vit que bien plus tard avait été touché par une balle. N'attendant pas, il frappa à nouveau, enveloppant ses bras autour du cou de son adversaire, il bloqua sa tête dans ses mains et dans un mouvement sec et sûr, il lui brisa la nuque. Alors que le corps inerte du criminel tombait lourdement sur le sol, il défonça la seule porte qui était restée close depuis leur entrée dans l'entrepôt.

Les poumons en feu, Oliver ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux passants, les percutant plus d'une fois, il se contentait de les pousser au loin sans s'ennuyer avec des excuses. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça, il était déjà si tard. Ses chaussures grinçant sur le lino, il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises en manœuvrant un virage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Les jointures de ses doigts serraient si fort la seringue qu'il avait récupérée à l'entrepôt qu'elle menaçait de céder sous la pression. Le souffle court, il aperçut enfin la chambre de Felicity, où le personnel soignant semblait s'activer, dans un désordre organisé. Bientôt, il fut en mesure de voir ce qu'il se passait, le corps de la jeune femme avait fini par rendre les armes, un des médecins criait des ordres qu'Oliver ne put comprendre, plus rien n'avait de sens. Le bruit significatif de l'arrêt de son cœur le frappa de plein fouet, il s'immobilisa, paralysé par ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Trop tard, il était arrivé trop tard.

Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur, si ce fut la voix de John l'empressant d'injecter la seringue contenant le remède ou si ce fut la horde de médecins qui, le regard fuyant, jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge, prêts à annoncer l'heure du décès. Quoi qu'il en soit, Oliver attrapa violement la deuxième seringue des mains de Sara, qui venait tout juste d'arriver et brisa d'un coup rapide le verre le séparant de Felicity. Il entendit à peine l'alarme se déclencher, balayant d'un revers de la main les médecins qui lui ordonnaient de s'en aller, qu'il était trop tard, ces derniers mots sonnant comme un coup de poignard. Formant un bouclier devant la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer, les pathologistes l'interrompirent dans son ascension.

- Vous allez vous éloigner d'elle et quitter cette chambre maintenant ou que Dieu vous vienne en aide parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! _Le son de sa voix paralysa quelques secondes le personnel soignant, ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre et dans un silence complet, ils laissèrent place à Oliver. Ce dernier hocha la tête, il n'y aurait donc pas d'autre victime aujourd'hui se dit-il. _

Il attrapa la première intraveineuse qu'il trouva et après plusieurs tentatives, parvint enfin à connecter la seringue à cette dernière, injectant le premier produit, rapidement suivit du deuxième. Le silence n'était pas retombé, chacun retenant son souffle, l'idée même que cela ne fonctionne pas leur était encore impensable. Il le fallait. Le regard rivé sur le moniteur, ils attendaient fébrilement une réponse aux traitements, un signe qu'elle combattait à nouveau le virus, que son corps n'avait pas abandonné. Oliver en oublia sa pudeur, le désespoir se lisant sur ses traits, il enveloppa le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains et dans un murmure, lui supplia de lui revenir, encore et encore pendant ce qui sembla des heures, et, alors que l'horreur de la situation semblait se confirmer, un bruit distinct d'activité cardiaque fit écho dans la salle.

_A la prochaine Olicity's lovers _


End file.
